In the Shadows
by sugahandspice
Summary: Kari's family disappeared and she was forced to become a servant. The only thing that maked life bearable are the visions she gets...


In the Shadows  
  
Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY! This story is named after the single by The Rasmus, as I got the idea for this story from their video.  
  
Looking out the window didn't make Kari feel any better. It was raining, as if to match her mood. She had no idea how long this journey would take, this journey that was taking her away from everything that she knew and held dear. Not that that was much. After her brothers' and parents' mysterious disappearance Kari had been handed over to a distant cousin who got rid of her as soon as he could. So now she was on her way to being a servant in a household of rich people. Her future looked full of fake smiles and curtseys. If only she knew what had happened, if only she had gone with them. Kari could still remember the day her life had been turned upside down as if it were yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" The caring brown eyes of her mother stared down at her. Kari shook her head.  
  
"She isn't well mom, maybe I should stay home with her." Her older brother Tai suggested. Kari shook her head. Every month the whole family would go down to the local lake to do something as a family.  
  
"Tai, you should go. I now how much you look forward to these outings."  
  
"If you're sure..." The young brunette nodded.  
  
"It's just a cold, I should be able to go next month. Now you guys have fun."  
  
"Kari, I can stay. Honestly, I don't mind-"Kari laughed.  
  
"Tai! I'll be fine! Now go have fun, and I'll see you later for dinner." Her brother nodded then bent over to kiss her.  
  
"I'll see you soon Kari, I promise."  
  
End flashback  
  
What her brother had said haunted her. Had he known what was going to happen, that he wouldn't return to her that day? But she believed in him, her brother had never let her down before.  
  
The carriage she was traveling in slowed and Kari looked out the window to see a huge grey house approaching. This would be her home while she served here. She still couldn't believe she was a servant. Her family may have been poor but they hadn't been this poor. Her cousin had simply wanted her gone, and if money came with the deal she knew he would have agreed quicker.  
  
As the carriage pulled to a stop Kari glanced out the window as the door was opened for her. She smiled at the bearded man in front of her but got nothing in return. Looking up at the dull, grey house she sighed and got ready for a life full of serving.  
  
Inside all the members of the household had lined up ready to greet her, or rather, ready to inspect her. First impressions were very important in this world. As she walked down the line Kari could feel all their eyes on her, burning into her back. One woman in particular caught the young girl's eye and the brunette instantly knew who she was. She had a sharp, angled face with grey hair and she held authority in every way. She was the head of staff and Kari would be obeying her as long as she was here.  
  
After introductions Kari was led to her room where she was left to unpack the two small suitcases she had. Looking round the dull, bare room Kari knew it would portray her life here.  
  
Later that night, as she washed and got ready for bed, Kari looked up in her mirror and got the fright of her life. There, in the mirror, were three girls. One had auburn hair, the taller one bright pink and the third a calm purple. Kari stared at them. They were wearing clothes she had never seen before. Turning to confront them she was met with empty space. Turning back to the mirror she was met with just her own reflection.  
  
Her first day went smoothly. Kari could tell that that the head of staff, Mrs. Vale, didn't like her at all. Everything she did was criticized by the old woman and she seemed to be able to do nothing right at all.  
  
"Fold the napkins neatly, child! The underneath should not be seen!"  
  
"You polish the entire cutlery, not just the items you think they are going to use!"  
  
"For goodness sake, can you not do anything on your own? Must I watch over you every second of the day?"  
  
Kari did not get a chance to say that she had never done anything like this before. But she was a fast learner, and once the old lady had shown her what to do she got it right next time.  
  
However, it all went wrong on her second day there. She was to serve the family lunch, which she knew what to do and how. But in the corner of the room, where the food was laid out, was a mirror. And as she put meat on a silver platter the three girls she had seen on her first night there appeared again. Kari ignored them. She couldn't mess up in front of the family.  
  
Her hands shook slightly as she laid the meat and then some liquid on the white table cloth. All of the family seemed to be watching her. And then it happened. As she returned to where the food was the three girls appeared again. But then a boy appeared. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He walked along the mirror and Kari thought he was going to walk out of the mirror. She was so shocked that she dropped the tray she had been carrying.  
  
In front of all the family and the majority of the other servants.  
  
That night Kari got a visit from Mrs. Vale. Mrs. Vale and a small whip. She was struck three times on the back before being left alone without any food. Kari just sat afterwards, not moving or thinking, she just sat. Although she didn't notice the blonde man from earlier appeared in her mirror, as if checking up on her.  
  
For the next week Kari had no more visions. She worked hard but she was still making too many mistakes. Mrs. Vale was not pleased with her.  
  
So, she took to walking along the empty corridors at night. Her room was unbearable, cold and bare. She just had to get out.  
  
On her twelfth night there, and her sixth night out walking she came to the end of a corridor and was met with a gigantic mirror. Instantly the three girls appeared but there were others, a lot of others. They were all dancing.  
  
Then the blonde boy appeared in front of her. Kari stared up at him. His eyes were a really deep blue. Slowly, he reached out and put his hand against the edge of the mirror. Kari kept staring at him before putting her hand on his. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the mirror, into his world.  
  
I've been watching  
  
I've been waiting  
  
In the shadows, for my time  
  
I've been searching  
  
I've been living  
  
For tomorrow, all my life  
  
Kari looked up to see the blonde boy singing on a stage with others playing guitars and drums. Somehow she knew which instrument was which and where the bright flashes of life were coming from. Light bulbs.  
  
"He's my brother." Kari jumped at the voice in her ear. She turned to see the blonde whi had brought her into this place. Looking back at the stage she was now able to tell the differences between them.  
  
"My names Takeru, but everybody calls me T.K."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Kari, I know." Kari gave him a puzzled look at which he smiled. He pointed to the other side of the room, at a table where a very familiar brunette was sat at. T.K took hold of her arm and led her over to where her brother sat. Tai turned and grinned.  
  
"Kari! You made it!" She was swept up in a hug, to which she clung to. She couldn't believe this was happening, was he really here? Was she really here?  
  
"I'm so sorry I left you. But my time was then and I would have brought you here but your partner has to bring you here."  
  
"Partner?" Tai grinned then pointed back into the crowd.  
  
"See that auburn haired girl?" Kari saw one of the girls she had kept seeing in the mirror. "That's Sora, she's my partner. I was brought here to bring her here. You should have come with us that day, if I had known I would have made you come with us. But we're together again now." His smile was so reassuring that Kari began to relax.  
  
"Where are mom and dad?"  
  
"At home. They don't like to come to these types of parties. See the singer on stage? That's Matt. My best friend and T.K's older brother."  
  
"T.K..." Tai grinned.  
  
"He's your partner, he'll help you adjust. Although you should know everything you need to. When you get brought here you get an instant upload of information. But some of it stays hazy for a while. Hey, do you like you're outfit?" That's when Kari realized her clothes had changed. She no longer wore the simple maids' outfit that they had given her to wear as a servant. She now wore a pink and white sleeveless top, long pink gloves and a pair of jeans. She grinned.  
  
"This is amazing!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Brother and sister turned to see T.K. "But would the lady like to dance?" Kari grinned and accepted his outstretched hand. As she left Tai was joined by the auburn haired girl and they started to dance.  
  
Unaware to those at the party, back in Kari's rich family house several people burst into her room. They were met with an empty bed. To them, Kari had disappeared into thin air. Or rather, into the shadows.  
  
A/N – I'm debating with myself whether or not there should be a sequel to this. Please email me to tell me what you think. 


End file.
